This invention relates to devices and methods which utilize the power of waves in water (hereinafter referred to as “wave power”).
As a wave travels along the surface of water, it produces vertical motion, but no net horizontal motion, of water. The amplitude of the vertical motion decreases logarithmically with depth; at a depth of about half the wave length, there is little vertical motion. The speed of currents induced by wind also decreases sharply with depth. A number of proposals have been made to utilize wave power to do useful work. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 986,627, 1,315,267, 3,312,186, 3,453,981, 3,508,516, 3,845,733, 3,672,819, 3,928,967, 4,332,571, 4,371,347, 4,389,843, 4,598,547, 4,684,350, 4,642,660, 4,988,273, 5,084,630 and 6,561,856. The entire disclosure of each of those patents is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.